


Canto V

by pastel_dawn



Series: The patterns of your heartbeat [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Literature, Poetry, Sequel, Vaginal Fingering, sequel but its okay as a stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_dawn/pseuds/pastel_dawn
Summary: You would have never thought reciting poetry verses would take things this far, but oh well, it's not like you are complaining.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu/reader
Series: The patterns of your heartbeat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166771
Comments: 21
Kudos: 177





	Canto V

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@gazingatseiros](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40gazingatseiros).



> Birthday gift for my amazing friend @gazingatseiros , enjoy!

It's been months since you met Alcina for the first time. You quit smoking like you promised and got permission to freely wander around the castle as you pleased. She told you to call her by her first name and even gave you a fancy room all for yourself. The castle became your home and despite living in a place filled with vampires, you never witnessed anything weird or creepy. You have the feeling Alcina is shielding you from her true nature and you don't know if feeling more relieved or disappointed. Your brain is thanking her generosity for sure.

Her daughters keep looking at you curiously. You don't perceive homicide intent coming from them, just genuine curiosity and you can see it in their eyes. You rarely exchanged words with them, just when it was needed, and they almost looked _wary._ As if _you_ were the most dangerous thing in the room. The thought makes you laugh a bit. Ironic.

Days at the castle pass faster than they ever did outside. Alcina's company managed to make you regain a bit of the brightness that characterized you when you were younger, a cheerfulness you had long forgotten. It's hard to worry about anything with her. Looking at your reflection in the mirror, you never saw yourself so beautiful, so healthy before. Alcina always makes sure you eat and sleep well. She always helps you regain a grip on reality when you start to feel adrift and disoriented at night, when anxiety comes knocking on your door without mercy. She seems to never sleep and she seems to _sense_ whenever you need her. You sometimes wonder if she can hear your thoughts. You hope not, or she would get to know all the shameful things that cross your mind when you're alone, the unspoken things you keep a secret. Secrets you mirthfully giggle about to yourself in quiet moments. 

…

Alcina loves to spoil you in many ways. You enjoy reading books the most out of all your hobbies and once she found out, a spot in the huge castle library with armchairs and a fireplace was made just for you. You barely contained yourself from jumping all around like a puppy seeing the quantity of books that was in there. Your whole life wouldn't be enough to read them all. 

So that's how you came to spend all your free time reading when Alcina isn't home. There are books of every possible genre in there. You sigh, gliding your fingers over the perfectly aligned spines on the shelves. Which adventure shall you live today?

Your eyes fall on many different titles but stop at one in particular that catches your attention: _Dante's Inferno._

"This one…!" You recall having studied that book in high school. Italian literature from 1300. It's funny because you really would expect to find just the _Inferno_ here _,_ and not the _Purgatorio_ nor the _Paradiso._ The immortal vampires lived in their personal hell every day, with no chance to see any actual heaven. As the thought crosses your mind, you frown.

"Poor Alcina…" You mutter in a low voice as you take the book from the shelf and you open it. The smell of old paper is wonderful, and despite being a very old book, it was well kept. Like everything in the castle.

You come to sit at one of the tables and your hands carefully turn the pages. _Canto I, Canto II, Canto III…_ you remember old lessons and recalling a particularly interesting one, your fingers stop turning the pages at the _Canto V. The Circle of the Lustful._

You start reading.

The translation of the text depicts groups of people swayed by a terrible storm. The souls were punished for giving up to their lustful instincts in life. Dante catches the sight of two lovers belonging to the group of people who died for love, who are huddled together against the storm and seem to be the ones less swayed away by the wind. 

You find yourself deeply committed to reading this story and remember bits of the lesson from high school. 

The names of the two lovers are Paolo and Francesca. Francesca is the one telling their story and your heart clenches at her words. You start reading out loud both the text written in ancient language and its translation. 

_"Amor, ch'al cor gentil ratto s'apprende,_

_prese costui de la bella persona_

_che mi fu tolta; e 'l modo ancor m'offende."_

_"Love, that on gentle heart doth swiftly seize,_

_Seized this man for the person beautiful_

_That was ta'en from me, and still the mode offends me."_

You stand up while reciting the verses and start pacing back and forth, making solemn gestures with your free arm. You're totally enthralled. 

_"Amor, ch’a nullo amato amar perdona,_

_mi prese del costui piacer sì forte,_

_che, come vedi, ancor non m’abbandona_."

Not hearing the big doors of the library opening, you don't notice Alcina was there and watching you from afar, extremely curious.

_"Love, that exempts no one beloved from loving,_

_Seized me with pleasure of this man so strongly,_

_That, as thou seest, it doth not yet desert me;"_

Your eyes fall on her marvelous figure just as you reach the end of the verse and your heart skips a beat.

"Ah! Alcina…" You rapidly close the book as if you were doing something bad, embarassed she caught you reciting those verses with dreamy eyes. "I… erm, I didn't hear you coming." 

Alcina smirks, swiftly coming to you to stroke your cheek.

"I just came back from my errands. I heard your voice and I got curious, so I came over to see what you were doing. Seems like I interrupted your reading, poor thing. Please, go on. You seem so passionate about that book."

You blush madly at those words and nervously scratch the back of your head, resisting the impulse to lean more into her touch. "I… ehm, sure. Just, uhm… I…" 

She scrutinizes you from head to toe and notices the sudden nervousness. Your gaze falls to the ground.

"Hmmm." She hums, then elegantly sits on one of the chairs and, much to your surprise, pats her own thighs. "Come here, little one." 

Confused, you go to her and put the book on the table, but Alcina shooks her head.

"Bring the book too. _Dante's Inferno…_ ah, I surely remember this. I've read it a long, long time ago."

You obey, coming to stand in front of her, not knowing what to do now. Alcina notices your confusion and stretches out to catch you into her arms, making you sit on her thighs like she hinted just a few seconds ago. She slides an arm around you to keep you steady.

So you were basically sitting on her lap and that _never_ happened before. You feel your heart go so crazy that even a normal person could hear it beating. The fact she's probably hearing a whole concert coming from your chest makes you feel embarassed tenfold _._ You don't even dare look into her eyes.

"Go on, little one. Keep reading. I'm interested in this story." She smiles and there is mirth in her golden eyes. You try not to pass out on the spot and reopen the book on your own legs, to where you stopped reading earlier.

You clear your throat and find the right verse. Your blush never goes away, much thanks to the close vicinity with Alcina. 

_"Amor condusse noi ad una morte._

_Caina attende chi a vita ci spense."_

You recite, trying to isolate the outside world and just focus on the words. Alcina's hand on your lower back definitely doesn't help.

" _Love has conducted us unto one death;_

_Caina waiteth him who quenched our life."_

You put emphasis on this verse, then a sad expression paints itself on your face.

"What is it, dear?" She asks 

"They've been killed…" You tell Alcina, who frowns along.

"Why is that?" She asks, her hand coming to rest on the back of your head, lightly scratching your scalp.

"Because they loved each other." You shake your head. "The main characters of this chapter are a man and a woman named Paolo and Francesca, who lived in Italy around the time the _Divina Commedia_ was written. Dante meets them in the Circle of the Lustful, one of the sections in which, according to him, Hell is divided. The girl, Francesca, tells him she was forced to marry a noble man she didn't love, and fell in love with his brother instead. The two of them mostly repressed their feelings until the one time they kissed, giving up to their desire. Right in that moment her husband found them and killed them both out of sheer anger, impaling them together with his lance…" 

You hide your face into Alcina's neck.

"Love should never be considered guilty, should it?" You mutter, your thoughts drifting to past, painful memories.

"You're right, little one." Alcina whispers to comfort you. She knew the real reason you ran away from your old life. Because your own love was considered guilty, a sin. Because people found out you loved a woman and if you stayed, you might have been in serious danger. 

She offered you a place to rest. Your heart secretly wished for more, because Alcina's skin might feel cold to the touch, but you never felt warmer anywhere else. Maybe one day you'll tell her, but you have the feeling she already knows. She knows the patterns of your heartbeat.

"The beautiful thing is, though, that even in Hell, they stayed close against the storm that tried to sway them around. Their love was that strong." You cheer up, straightening your back, and she nods. 

"Truly, a beautiful feeling." She replies, but your smile fades, though, once you notice the tiredness on Alcina's face. She looks even paler than usual. How did you not notice until now?

"Are you okay, Alcina?" You ask, deeply concerned. "You don't look so well…"

"Oh? Ah… I'm fine, little one. Don't worry about me. I'll just need to go feed in a few minutes… It's been days since the last time." _Just_ _now_ you understand that she has been hungry the whole time you've been in her lap. And that she must have been _very much_ restraining herself from biting you on the spot. 

"Oh my… why didn't you tell me that you needed to feed? I would have stopped…"

Alcina shakes her head. "Because I wanted to hear you recite the verses. Your voice is really pleasant to hear. The passion you put in it…"

Alcina seems slightly confused, her expression hazy. You understand she had been pulling herself together to look normal in front of you, to not look like a hungry _vampire._ You feel extremely guilty.

"Alcina… you cannot torture yourself over this. I will read for you after you feed, but now you need to…"

Her grip on you tightens and she manouvers you until you end up straddling her thighs, nose against nose, lips almost brushing, and you feel something swell inside of you. Her presence is now really _prominent_ and you understand she's about to enter her predator state. But she's still restraining herself for your sake and you could swear she's sweating.

A fire lights up in your belly and now you wonder how it would feel to be bitten by her, to be marked by her. Maybe it's her aura taking over you but you're slowly combusting in more ways than one. 

Her arms wrap around you and her breathing is getting ragged. Yours is, too.

"Alcina…" You say in a rush of adrenaline. "Bite me." Your hips involuntarily roll against her body. Your mind wonders if it's right, here and now. Thinking carefully is a struggle you don't want to pay attention to right now.

"W...what? No… I could not ask that of you. Never." She shakes her head but you cup her cheek and force her to look at you in the eyes, in a really rare display of a kind of _submission_ on her part.

"You're not asking. I'm offering. Please. I'm offering myself to you."

Okay, maybe you just got undeniably horny. And you still had the book in your hands.

But after a mere two seconds of thinking about consequences, you tenderly press your lips against her plush ones, feeling all your senses heighten up at once. Her grip on you almost gets mortal for a second and fear slightly replaces the arousal, but she doesn't hurt you. You can see her pupils dilating and you brush aside your hair from your neck, baring it before her shiny fangs.

"Reread that passage, little one." She commands, out of breath. "Your voice will keep me grounded while I do this. Sucking you dry is the last thing I want."

You tremble as you raise the book to your eye level, shivering with anticipation, as she kisses your neck.

 _"Amor ch'al cor gentil ratto s'apprende…"_ You start, voice quivering, feeling her lips caress your skin like feathers. _"...prese costui de la bella persona_

_che mi fu tolta; e 'l modo ancor m'offende."_

Alcina's tongue licks from the base of your neck up to your ear and you groan a little, biting your lip. You would squirm but her vice-like grip doesn't allow you to do so. Not that you mind it in the least. Her teeth graze your ear and you inhale sharply.

" _Amor, ch’a nullo amato amar perdona…_ AH!" Alcina's fangs suddenly dig into your flesh and you scream, jerking your body into hers, finding yourself staring at the chandelier above you. You feel their impressive sharpness carve into you like you were butter.

_"...m-mi prese del costui piacer sì forte..._

_che, come vedi... ancor… ancor non…"_ You stutter when she starts tasting your blood, cold lips on your skin. You feel an unfamiliar mix of pain and pleasure and your core is setting on fire. Warmth is pooling all over you and even Alcina's frigid touch feels like hellfire. 

"... _ancor non m'abbandona."_

You pause a little, feeling those sensations sway your consciousness around like the storm in the Circle of the Lustful. Lust is exactly what was taking over as Alcina demands the fresh blood from your body. Your free hand flies to tangle in her soft auburn locks. 

And she seems to understand the state you're in, despite her mildly clouded reasoning. Or maybe that too is part of her instincts. Alcina manages to unbutton your jeans and lower the zip, sliding them down to your thighs along with your panties. Your face flushes a deep crimson when the cold air hits your wet core. Your focus is derailing completely but you must keep going.

 _"Amor condusse noi ad una morte._ " You recite as your heart starts spinning from the blood loss. _"Caina attende a chi vita ci spense."_

You close the book and moan loud when she strokes your core with cold fingers.

"A-Alcina?" You call, cupping her cheek. She doesn't reply and it doesn't seem like she's about to let go of you and you get a little scared. 

"Alcina… my head is spinning… please, stop now." 

That seems enough to stop her from drinking your blood. She raises her hazy eyes and finds yours closing. Your head plops on her shoulder. You feel weak. Too weak.

"I'm… I'm sorry, pet." She apologizes, hugging you close. "This is why I was scared to drink from you."

You shush her by kissing her cheek. "No, don't apologize. I was the one prompting you to do this."

The moment is tender. Your crazy side is almost tempted to ask her how your blood tastes, but then you remember your jeans and panties are still down to your thigh and you're still exposed. The lust is still there but since she stopped drinking you regained a little bit of consciousness. So…

 _Damn…_ you think, and your eyes go wide. Of course, it's impossible she forgot.

"Looks like I'll have to take care of you, now…" You can't see Alcina's face but her signature smirk is surely there, considering her mischievous tone. You detach yourself from her and try to say that she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, but from the looks of it she _very much wants to._ She is significantly calmer now but her fingers slide into you with ease and your back arches into her, little whimpers rolling down from your tongue.

 _How did we end up like this,_ you ask yourself, but you're absolutely not in the mood to complain. You'd expect her to be rougher in matters like this but she's actually being really gentle and caring. Alcina also seems to know exactly what she's doing because you come in less than a minute.

You're not loud. You've never been loud in your whole life. You cling to her neck as the energy spreads through your body and you sigh and tremble, letting out puffs of air as you regain your breath. Alcina carefully slides her fingers out of you and gets you dressed again, but it's not really useful since your panties are utterly ruined.

You make the mistake of raising your head and your eyes meet raised eyebrows, a smirk and the sight of fingers covered in fluids.

"That… that… don't… don't look at me like that!" You yell at her, pretending to be offended, playfully hitting her shoulder while she laughs. "You just drank my blood!"

The sight of Alcina laughing like that melts your heart though. It's the first time you see her so happy.

"You're right, little one. We're both at fault." She jokes, peppering your forehead with kisses. "Though it's the first time a human reacts like this when I'm biting them." The teasing is there and you hide your face behind the book.

"Sorry." You manage to say in a tiny voice.

"Don't be. Does it hurt?"

She is referring to the bite mark on your neck. Your hand flies to it and you feel pain when you touch it.

"Yes but not that much for now… will it be worse later?"

"Maybe. If we treat it now you shouldn't have too much trouble, though."

Alcina grabs you and you're again being carried by her. Now it feels significantly different, though. It feels like the world itself changed in a matter of minutes.

You swallow and try not to die on the spot.

"Iwouldalsoapologizeforkissingyouwithoutaskingfirstifitwasokay." You spit out without breathing, kind of panicking, and Alcina laughs even harder.

"What did you just say, baby girl?"

_...baby... BABY GIRL?_

"That I'd like to apologize for kissing you like that! Why do I have to say it out loud oh my god…"

Alcina looks at you. You look at her. She looks at you again.

"Are you really worried about that now? After my fingers-"

"OKAY let's not say that. Let's. Not." You interrupt her and you could swear she's trying her best not to tease you even further, given her chuckle. A nice warmth settles into your chest despite the embarassment.

"Regardless, I must thank you for this, little one. It was a really bold action, offering yourself to me. But I can't help but wondering, what if I killed you by mistake?" Alcina looks genuinely worried, but you don't even have to think twice about your answer.

"I knew I wasn't gonna die today. Gut feeling." You shrug. "And I trust you more than anyone else."

You look at the abandoned book on the table before Alcina takes you away, and silently apologize to Dante Alighieri for the scenario that just took place.

**Author's Note:**

> Dante Alighieri please forgive my sins.
> 
> Credits for the english translation of the verses from the Canto V go [here.](https://www.thoughtco.com/the-divine-comedy-4098803rel=%E2%80%9Cnofollow%E2%80%9D)


End file.
